The long term objective of this proposal is to develop a unified, multidisciplinary program of research aiming to extend the active life of the elderly, with emphasis on special problems of elderly blacks. The specific aim is to plan a comprehensive program of research, seeking to clarify the relationship between functional levels and the presence of specific clinical conditions in elderly blacks, by organizing established scientists from different departments and disciplines into a steering committee. Clinical conditions to be included are osteoporosis, arthritis, multi-infarct type dementia, Alzheimer's disease, hypertension, and cognitive loss. A well characterized core population group, the Charleston Heart Study, will be available for exploratory studies seeking to estimate the frequency of given conditions and the feasibility of long term follow-up. The steering committee will utilize consultants as needed to assess the state of the art for each condition or function, and for defining research gaps and formulating research questions that will be the basis of the program project resulting from the planning effort. To assist in the planning, a random sample of blacks and whites will be taken from the Charleston Heart Study cohort. They will be brought to the Medical University for measuring cognitive loss and physical function, and for undergoing other clinical procedures to check for the presence of osteoporosis, arthritis, stroke, hypertension, and multi-infarct type dementia.